Planet Protectors: Red Alert/ Chapter Ten
The past week had been rough for everyone. Even Gary. The general public didn't want to buy his products because "what's the point if we're going to be held captive" to which he offered a "captive discount". It did not go well. Scott's group were in the ship's lounge. Sonar was making smoothies with Scott whilst Jack was setting up an emulator on the TV whilst Casey, Roary and Kaiya collected the controllers and some snacks. "Hey Jack, isn't what we're doing illegal?" Scott shouted from the other side of the room, wearing the "Kiss the galactic space fighter" apron and cutting some fruit up. "It's fine, I've done far worse," Jack put the emulator on full screen whilst starting "Kitty Kart: Super Speed". "There you go! The game's all ready." Roary looked Jack up and down. “...What could you possibly do??" "I'll save that information for our date next week, heh." "Assuming we're still alive next week." Casey sat down on the couch. What she said startled Kaiya. "Well our love will extend beyond the cosmos! No matter what happens, our love is that strong tha-" "Pretty sure you'll just be dead." Casey cut him off. Jack looked over at Kaiya who hadn't contributed much to the conversation. "Don't ya worry Kaiya! We're tough 'n' buff! Well..." he looked down and poked his pudgy belly. "Some of us are... ANYWAY! We've got this. We'll be free next week, and the next month, next year and so on. We fight for freedom!" "Nice speech..." Kaiya selected her character. "I sure hope so..." "Who wants smoothies?!?" Scott ran in holding two smoothies whilst Sonar somehow held the other three. "We made a special one for each of us." Sonar gave Jack a mint flavoured smoothie. "Uh... Sonar?" "Yeah?" "I'm literally made out of mint." "I'm aware of that." "So… Drinking this smoothie... Is like drinking my own blood." "SO, DOES ANYBODY WANT THE MINT SMOOTHIE??" Sonar quickly swiped the smoothie and swapped it with her own. Scott sat down and grabbed a controller "Well... I hope this helps keep our minds off this so-called announcement." "What course shall we pla-" Jack was interrupted by a loud noise from the tv, followed by static. The five watched in silence as the tv flickered to reveal a purple cat. "Greetings lowlifes! It is I, Spinky from Team Velocity. The broadcasting terminal that is in-between Xylox and Tropoi is poorly secured. Shame... I was craving a challenge regarding hacking it, but sadly that couldn't be supplied. ANYWAY! I shall now turn to my wonderful and handsome leader, Sabre. He has an announcement that I'm sure you will all love to hear!" There was a short amount of silence whilst Spinky left to find Sabre. "This is it..." Scott didn't take his eyes off the tv. Roary was checking the phoneline. "Guys... There's tons of calls on this thing from everyone on the ship. Every piece of media is transmitting this announcement. This can't be good." Sabre walked into the screen's view. He was wearing a high-quality dark purple tuxedo with a sharp light purple shirt and a black tie. "Sorry about that. I was getting ready. I hope everyone is listening! This announcement is life changing." Sabre looked directly into the camera. He was addressing every living being across two entire planets; yet it felt like he was directly addressing the Protectors. "You will all be working for Team Velocity now! Spinky! Come back!" Spinky stepped into view. Sabre held them closely. "Thanks to my research I have been able to implement barriers to keep you all where you are. There will no longer be any vacationing or free time; because why would you need any when you can please Sabre?" Spinky cuddled Sabre to which he cuddled Spinky back. "Our latest recruit Lana is piloting airships with other Velocity hench-animals. They're placing the centres where you will work. Xylox will be generating energy for our headquarters whilst Tropoi will be creating Velocity branded products for us to sell. We will be destroying any other buildings from each planet and salvaging them for money. You will no longer need homes; you will all sleep within the new centres." Throughout the entire time Sabre kept looking down at a script. "Oh! and another thing. If you are a husky; prepare to be held captive. Team Velocity do not like huskies. We believe that based on the previous actions from a certain husky that they are untrustworthy and thus need to be exterminated." Sabre's face was nearly emotionless. Sonar howled with all her might. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Within a flash Sonar had activated her weapon. "Let's go to headquarters!!" “...Wait for it to finish." Scott had not moved his eyes away from the screen. "One last thing. I'd like to personally address the Planet Protectors. Specifically... Let's see if I remember now. Scott, Cindy, Rufus..." he paused and looked down to Spinky, still cradling within his arms who simply shrugged. "uh... John? Melanie? Cody? Potty? and... Who's left... ah. Sonar." He smiled. He was pleased with his attempt. "If there's a problem with this announcement... You may come directly to Velocity Headquarters. Maybe we can come to an agreement." Sabre smirked. "Well Scott, I guess we can call this a date. See you all later, assuming you can get past the barrier; heh!" The broadcast had ended. The group didn't know how to react. Casey blankly stared at the screen that had resumed back to the game, left on pause. Jack and Roary were holding each-other in comfort whilst Sonar had smashed around half of the room and Scott was blushing in frustration. The TV received a call. It was Cindy's group. "I know that was a lot to take i.." Cindy assessed the group and sighed. "Meet us by the broadcasting terminal. We'll combine the ship back together." Scott looked up at the screen. "We’re..." "We're going to Velocity Headquarters." "Are we ready to depart now?" Scott grew impatient. "We're just waiting for Audrey." Sonar sat next to him. Audrey came in and closed the door behind her. "Mr. Scott, I've removed all the inhabitants from the ship with the promise that we will return to them and they will soon be free." Scott nodded. "Let's ensure that promise is kept." The trip to the terminal was short but silent. Not a single word was said from either party. The two ships were in sight of each-other. Cindy called once more. "Rufus is gonna connect us all together. Ready?" Scott nodded. Scott's ship was fiercely pulled towards Cindy's. Within an instant a large flash of light was created outside of the two ships, connecting them together as if they had never been separated. "Finally! It's so good to see everybody in person!" Cindy smiled. Melissa ran up to Jack to give him a hug; pushing Roary out of the way. "JACK!! Is everything okay??" Jack hugged her back. "You bet sis! Let's get going to headquarters so we can finish this mess!" He helped Roary back up. The control room that was now created due to the combining of ships has quite small; but big enough to hold the group. Melissa and Casey were checking Velocity's social media feed. Jack and Roary were planning their date. Cindy was reassuring Scott who was lost in his thoughts. Polly was taking a nap. Kaiya and Rufus had finally been given their chance to talk. “...Rufus..." "Kaiya?? You look so different now! It's been so long.."" "Yeah." She faintly smiled. Rufus paused. “...I'm sorry. I should've kept in touch with you... I kept telling myself to visit but my anxiety held me back..." She smiled. "You're still a goofball then. It's okay. I'm glad you're fine. Look at you now! You're a Planet Protector with a medal of honour! That's crazy." "Yeah... Times fly... But I still feel awful. I always will do... I left you there to struggle..." "I haven't struggled at all, Rufus... You saved Xylox! That made the living conditions much better. My life has been fine." "I promise I will visit you once this mess is over..." "Well, there's no need for that!" "Huh?" "Casey and Jack sorted it out with Scott. I'm going to stop here on the ship! You'll look after me, right?" She grinned. Rufus was shocked. "Y-y-you bet!" he struggled to talk. "Oh, this is so great. I'm so glad you're here..." "Me too!!" Kaiya was about to continue but noticed Audrey's movement towards the ship's wheel. She stood up. "Hey Rufus, how about you pilot us there?" Cindy looked over and grinned with excitement. "YEAH! Go for it Rufus!" Rufus looked back, sweating. Everyone important to him looked back, giving a nod of approval. He smiled and agreed. Audrey stepped aside. "A one-way ticket to Velocity Headquarters, please, Mr. Rufus!" It had been an hour since Rufus had took control. He grasped the wheel with all of his might and it was very sweaty but he did not give up. Everyone else was feeling confident and ready for a confrontation with Velocity. "Hey guys? I think we're here..." Rufus looked back. "What makes you think..." Cindy started but stopped. In their view was a large futuristic building embossed with tons of Velocity logos and statues of Sabre left right and centre. "Ah. Yeah, we're here." "Hey, there's a ship-park over there." Scott pointed. "Do you think it's a trap?" Rufus asked. "Nah. Sabre has bad intentions but by no stretch is he a villain." Scott stated whilst looking for a space to direct Rufus to. "Man... All of these ships are decked in Velocity branding. We stand out; he'll know we're here anyway. There's no use in hiding." Cindy sighed. Rufus parked the ship and got a pat on the back from Cindy. She gathered everybody in a circle. "Let's go through the plan one more time." She cleared her throat. "So, me, Scott and Rufus are going in first. We are going to directly head towards Sabre, assuming we can find him..." She was interrupted by Sonar. "I'm coming too. I need to talk to him myself..." She gritted her knuckles. Cindy hesitated but Scott nodded. "Cindy, Sabre's threatening to make huskies extinct. If it were us we would be directly confronting him too." Cindy nodded. "It's okay, you can come with us then. After we give you the signal, Jack and Melissa will head in to try and find the settings that are keeping the barriers around Xylox and Tropoi active and disable them. Polly and Casey will keep guard of the ship. Roary will guide the backup fighters we have on the ship's second floor in case of emergency. Everybody clear?" Everybody nodded except for Polly, who had her head down in frustration. Cindy had not noticed this. "In that case, let's go. We'll stay in touch." Cindy stepped out, followed by Scott and Sonar who had to drag Rufus along with her." "So… I guess we have two people with awkward histories regarding Sabre..." Cindy chuckled awkwardly. Sonar and Scott smiled with little confidence whilst Rufus looked up in confusion. "Two? I know of Sonar's history but..." Cindy paused. "Oh dang... I guess we never told you..." Scott sighed. "Scott?" Rufus' confusion grew larger. “...You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable..." Scott sighed again. "No. It's fine. You should know." He looked around and moved closer to Rufus. "I... I dated Sabre." "YOU DATED OUR... NEMESIS??" Cindy chuckled. "Well, he wasn't then. This was way back when me and Cindy were in an environment preservation club with Sabre. You knew about that right?" Scott questioned. "Yeah, I knew you knew him back then... Just not... that well?" He laughed. "We really hit it off. He was a lovely guy… Always so caring to me and Cindy and of course the environment. But he always had this fascination with money which developed over time. Eventually he became obsessed with profiting. He disregarded everyone and everything around him... Including me. We split ways, and Cindy formed the Planet Protectors, which infuriated Sabre. He of course founded Velocity to combat us, with his sole aim being profit and ensuring the environment is destroyed..." "Ah. Thank you for telling me, Scott..." Rufus smiled. "I should've known by the comment at the end of his announcement..." "It's messed me up, Rufus. This confrontation is going to be very awkward... and with Sonar? It's going to get aggressive..." The four had moved from the ship-park and towards the front door. Two large statues of Sabre wielding axes were "guarding" the door; right in the middle was a living animal guard with a familiar face. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't think you'd actually come here." It was Gary. The four scowled at Gary. Sonar summoned her weapon. "Okay! Okay! I get it. I'm a jerk. No need to kill me though. Look, I'm worried too... I'll get out of your way, but if Sabre asks... I tried with all my might to get rid of you, but you just wouldn't move!!" Sonar picked Gary up and moved him to the side. They carried on through with complete disregard. "Hey!!" He yelled. "If I can help in any way, lemme know!!" Inside the building was the main room of headquarters. The roof was raised high, with the walls mostly consisting of windows; everything was open-topped so one could gaze out into the stars. Right in the centre of the room was a large fountain covered in gold plating. They were surrounded. Velocity employees were left, right and centre. Towards the back of the room was a desk complete with a receptionist. The receptionist was a poodle with defined hair and sharp shades, complete with a formal business attire. She walked towards the four with great power and confidence. "Ah. We were expecting you." She lifted her dark shades that are obscuring her view to certify that she is indeed looking at the Planet Protectors. "Your employees are no problem for us." Cindy stared beyond the receptionist in an attempt to find a way to Sabre. "They have no intention of being an inconvenience," she said whilst turning and clearing the room. "I would personally escort you to Sabre's lounge. He would like to see you regarding the light." "We have some words for him ourselves." Scott began to follow the receptionist. "Down this corridor." She lead the four, with Scott being behind her followed by Cindy and Rufus who was using the wolf as a meat shield. Throughout the corridor were rooms for Velocity employees, who all snarled as the four walked past. The receptionist was quick. She wanted to get her job done as soon as possible; and as such was unable to hear anything that the Protectors had to say. Sonar had noticed a room down the corridor with Spinky's name embossed on the door. "Hey... Spinky's responsible for the light, right?" she asked, pausing at the spot. "Yeah, Spinky is the one who inserted the memory card into the generator back in space." Rufus explained. "I bet their room has the information we need to override the barriers and destroy the light..." Sonar opened up her message system. "Should I tell Jack and Melissa they're in the clear to come in and check the room out?" "Go for it." Cindy nodded. The receptionist turned around. "What is taking so long? Sabre's room is down here. If you have been plotting something..." She grew impatient. "Oh! Not at all. We’ve..." Scott struggled for an excuse. "WE'VE JUST BEEN ADMIRING THE PICTURES OF SABRE!!" Rufus jumped out in panic. The four sweated. The receptionist stared down to Rufus. "Ah. That makes sense. A necessity, in all honesty. Let's get going." She continued to walk. "Up this lift. We're now here..." Jack and Melissa had just received their signal and were on their way to Spinky's room. "So, uh... Did Sonar tell you where the room was?" Jack voiced concern. "Actually, no. Her message was written poorly... I guess they were in a hurry." Jack looked up and noticed Gary, once again static and blocking the path. "You guys are here too??" Gary stuttered. "You know this is a really bad idea-" "We need to find Spinky's room." Melissa stated. "Oh, I know where that is..." Gary didn't dare give eye contact back. "So... Can you take us there?" Jack rubbed the back of his head. "WHAT? No! I'll be killed..." Gary slid to the side but had his snout held by Melissa. "So, you're okay with us failing, thus keeping more animals in captivity?" She questioned, noticing Gary struggling to breathe and letting him go. "Ow! and no.." he paused for a second. “...let's go. But you guys owe me!" Casey and Polly were sitting on the ship's balcony. Casey was trying her hardest to focus on the task at hand; making sure no Velocity employees were planning an attack on the ship; and was handling the task quite successfully. Polly on the other hand, was unfocused. “...I can't sit here any longer." Polly looked up. "What?" Casey over to her in confusion. "My family. There has to be information in there. Somewhere... I can't stay here." "That would make sense, but our task right now is-" "Casey. You like to break rules, right?" “...Sometimes..." "Then break this one. Will you come with me?" "Your family sure are important to you, huh?" "Yes. So, will you come?" "Sure thing. This is so risky... I like it!" The two ran downstairs only to be stopped by Audrey. "Where are you two going?!? What about the plan??" "Roary has an entire army down there. Keep an eye on the balcony with Kaiya and we'll be back soon." Polly ran out. "Maybe. We might die so if that happe-" Casey tried to finish but was dragged by Polly. "I guess it's just me and you now." Audrey smiled to Kaiya. "So how have things been??" "Here it is... Spinky's room..."Gary was shaking. "Now if you don't mind, I'm getting the heck outta here!" "WELL THANKS!" Jack shouted at Gary who was running down the corridor, bumping into walls in panic. The two searched the room. It was small but humble. Spinky's bed was three times the size of them, complete with an anime body pillow of Sabre. Plastered along the walls were various photos of Sabre in flattering light. Aside the bed was a TV on top of a desk that held a wide variety of DVD's and collectable figurines. A powerful computer was placed closest to the door alongside a worn-out chair. Jack inspected it. "I think this is it." "The settings for the barrier?" "Yep!" "What makes you think so?" “...There's a piece of paper here saying "BARRIER SETTINGS ON THIS PC"." "Ah." Melissa inspected the window outside. "Okay, I can see the planets, along with the barriers from outside. See if you can find the file..." "I got it!" "Already??" "Looks like Spinky left it open. But I don't understand any of this..." "Try deleting it?" "Deleted." The barriers went down. "Well that was one way of doing it..." Melissa chuckled. "Oh! Make sure you delete it from the recycling bin too." "Done and do-" Spinky had walked in. "Ah! I'm all clean, I got some snacks and the boxset of "Magical Girl Fighting Kitten Idols"! Time to finally rela-AAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE???" "Oh just..." Jack grinned with fear. "Deleting your settings for the barrier. Now we have to get going, if you don't mind..." Melissa began to move. "You're not getting away that easy!!" Spinky hissed. "HARVEYYY!!!! HELP!!!" The two had moved next to each-other, about to leave through the door, however Spinky had moved towards the computer and used it to block the corridor off. A hedgehog clumsily walked into the room. He was wearing pyjamas that were loosely attached and had holes in due to his spiky hair (that was currently in a mess). The hedgehog yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Spinky... I was just getting some res-" He observed his sights. Two Planet Protectors? That couldn't be right. He rubbed his eyes again. They were still there. His eyes widened. "So, we have to beat a weak cat and a sleepy hedgehog?" Melissa laughed. Melissa generated a wrecking ball from her belt and swung it, hitting Harvey the hedgehog directly in the face. His expression was still sleepy; his tough hair prevented the ball from dealing any damage. Harvey blinked and yawned. “...Fight. I gotta..." "I'll take care of SpinK--" Flash. Within a second Jack had vanished. Melissa turned around to see Spinky grinning. By this time Harvey had curled up on the floor and was asleep. “...Where did Jack go..." Spinky held out a capsule. "Right here! When animals are being too problematic, us Velocity employees can shrink 'em down to size and store them in these capsules. Sabre will be mad that the barriers are down... But this offering should amend things!" Spinky placed the capsule on their belt. Melissa went to strike at them but Spinky quickly clapped twice and vanished as if they were never there. Melissa's fur began to freeze. She was in complete panic. The five had ascended from the lift. "This is where I say goodbye. Though I must warn you to not try anything. It's not worth it." With that, the poodle was gone. "There's no turning back. I think we've been trapped." Scott looked around. The room's ceiling was very high up. There was a platform and throne in-front of the four, but it was impossible for them to climb up. "Ah. You're here." a voice echoed the room. The throne was attached to the wall and flipped, moving upwards to reveal a door. Stairs manifested from light, connecting from the platform to the floor. Four animals entered from the door and down the stairs; two on each side. They blocked the pathway from the stairs to the platform. The door opened once more. Sabre stepped out. "You Planet Protectors are much smarter than I thought..." Sabre used a button on the side of the wall to bring his throne back and tried to get comfy in it. He looked out the window. The barriers were down. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I see you've configured our barriers. That's not a problem though..." "We did." Rufus gestured towards Cindy. Cindy shrugged. "It must've been Jack and Melissa. I sure hope they're okay..." "Why is that not a problem?" Scott looked up to Sabre. Sabre returned the awkward gesture. "Well, my purple pal, I had noticed... Your little basset hound's attempts to transfer the light. It was cute." Rufus blushed. "C-Cute?? But..." "You tried, kid. Spinky's technology is way more advanced than yours." Sabre rolled his eyes. "This of course means you failed." Sabre stood up and grabbed a large and obvious button out of his pocket. "BEHOLD! This here button connects to the light. when pressed, the magnetiser that Lana connected to the top of headquarters will collect the power from the light, making every Velocity employee powerful! We will be unstoppable." Sabre began to press the button. The four cowered. Sabre pressed the button. Nothing happened. Sabre frowned. "'The heck? Huh..." He pressed it again. Nothing. Cindy rolled her eyes. He pressed it furiously. Still nothing. "So, uh... It seems there's some... technical difficulties..." Sabre twiddled his thumbs. The room suddenly became much darker. Rufus looked outside. "Uh... guys..." Scott looked down to Rufus who was looking out of the window, eyes widened. "What's the mat-..." Scott looked outside too. The light had stopped glowing. It began to fall. "Well uh... This isn't good." Sabre looked down. “...I guess you Protectors can go home. We'll try another evil scheme next time, yeah?" “...Rufus, is this going to be a problem?" Cindy voiced concern. "Well, the light at this speed colliding with something would destroy it..." Sabre moved to the window to look down. "Oh hey, Tropoi is directly below it!" The four began to panic. Rufus was pulling his ears whilst Scott and Cindy were running in circles. Sonar, in rage attempted to push past the guards to get to Sabre but was unsuccessful. Sabre looked down in confusion. "Why are you all so bothered by this." Cindy looked up in disgust. "WHY?" She tried to hold her anger back but couldn't. "This means the DEATHS of THOUSANDS! HOW DO YOU NOT CARE?" She cried. "Well, it doesn't mean anything to me, so..." He sat back down. Rufus gulped. "I'm afraid it might..." Sabre raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean." "Well, the impact from the light will only strengthen it... It will continue to grow and destroy everything..." He looked up to Sabre. “...Including you..." Sabre's face drew blank. "Right then. We better get back to the ship, and quick!" Scott began to leave. "WAIT!" Sabre called the four back. "I was thinking... You probably need my help, right?" "WHAT?" Scott laughed. "We don't-" Rufus stopped him. "There's no way I could do anything against this alone, Scott... Maybe Velocity's technology could prove to be useful..." Sabre smiled. "That's what I thought." He stood up and began to move down the stairs. He spoke to the guards. "Please inform the receptionist that the Planet Protectors are welcome here. Temporarily, that is. She will take it from here. You are dismissed." The guards left. Sabre was vulnerable. "Now Sonar... I wouldn't attempt anything. I don't really need those guards... They just look cool. I can fend for myself." Sonar removed her weapon and sighed. "Just so you know... If this wasn't the end of the universe... You'd be dead." A soft, glistening noise could be heard faintly close to Sabre's chair. Blue particles were falling from the sky and reforming. It was Spinky, teleporting into the room. "SABRE!! SABRE!! THE LIGHT HAS FALLEN!! IT COULD LEAD TO-" Sabre motioned Spinky to join in on the discussion. "We know..." Spinky walked over to Sabre who was seated on the floor in a circle with the Protectors. They awkwardly sat down and joined the circle. "What's going on here??" They asked, in fear that they would be destroyed by the Protectors. "They're going to help us destroy the light." "Oh... I had something to tell you..." Spinky looked down in embarrassment. "What is it?" Sabre put his arms around Spinky for support. "Two Protectors sabotaged the computer in my bedroom... The barriers are down... I managed to catch one though! I hope that makes up for it..." "It's okay... Besides, it's not a problem right no- WAIT, YOU CAUGHT A PROTECTOR?? GOOD JOB!" Sabre was very surprised; Spinky had never done anything of the sort before! The four Protectors frowned at Sabre. “...Though you should really release them..." Sabre smiled goofily. Spinky tossed the capsule into the middle of the circle. It released Jack, who was dazed and after wobbling for a short while, collapsed face first onto the floor. "Wh..What happened..." Jack collected himself. "I caught you. Oh, and the universe is about to end." Spinky smiled. "WHAT?? Wait, where's Melissa??? IF YOU HURT HER..." Jack began to tear up. "Relax! She scared me. Such immense power... I fled the room. Although if I recall correctly, my room-mate Harvey was in the room... Sleeping... I doubt he's a threat." "I'm gonna go down there right now... Will you keep me posted Rufus?" Jack had already began to run. "Sure..." Rufus began to open his messages. Nothing from Melissa... "Oh wait!" Sabre called Jack back, who was tapping his feet in frustration. "We should give everybody a map of headquarters, so you know where you're going." Spinky moved up to Sabre's throne and configured a setting. A ray from outside headquarters fired a beam at the Protectors' ship, giving every Protector a map of headquarters temporarily. Within a flash Jack had left through the lift. Rufus blushed. “...That was awesome..." "That's why we need to work together, Rufus!" Spinky smiled. "Ooh, I'll come with you two!" Cindy chimed in. "Besides... You both could do with some back up..." she chuckled. "So that's the main group. You three will be focusing on creating a weapon to combat the light, right?" Scott confirmed. The three nodded. Rufus had an idea! "Hey Spinky, the capsule you used to contain Jack..." Rufus brainstormed. “...I wonder if we could create a bigger version of that?" "That sounds silly..." Spinky held their head up. Then back down. "Hm... It may actually work... It would require contact with the light directly though..." Everybody looked at each-other. Nobody wanted to directly enter the light. "Lana has access to our high-tech weaponry and defensive armour. I will call her over now." Sabre stood by the window and cleared his throat. “...Excuse me..." "CA-CAW!!! CAAAA-CAWWWWWW!!!" Sabre coughed. “...I hate doing that." The window split into two between the middle and opened. Lana suddenly flew in at high speed. It messed up the fur of those who... had any. Sorry Spinky. "What's going on???" Lana looked at the group in confusion. "The universe is at stake, my dear... I need you to take... Sonar... to our weaponry. I need you to help her create armour safe enough for direct entry to the light." "Oh my! Sure thing... Anything for you... Sonar, let's go." Lana left down the lift with Sonar. She looked back to Sabre and shed a tear before leaving. "Cindy, Rufus, our tech lies within the basement. I'll teleport us there." Spinky held both of their hands and within a flash they were gone. Sabre and Scott were alone. Scott stood up. “...I guess we're heading into the light, huh..." “...It seems that way." Sabre helped himself up and moved up the stairs. “...Come with me, I want to give you something." Sabre flipped the throne once more and entered the room. Scott followed with caution. "This is my bedroom." Sabre walked in and began to rummage through his closet. "WHAT??" Scott panicked. "S-Sabre! There's kinda a HUGE PROBLEM here!" "Huh? What did you think I was gonn-" "Oh." "ANYWAY!" Sabre located a card and kept it in his hand. "Look I... I've felt bad regarding our relationship for a long time." Sabre began. "It can never work out. Not now." Scott stopped him. "I know, I know. But... I respect you. and the Protectors... You all put up a great fight. It may be an inconvenience to Velocity but it's certainly something I can appreciate." Scott smiled faintly. "Y’know... I've made it an honour of ours to ensure that nobody in Velocity is hurt physically. Especially you. I would never want to hurt you." Sabre scoffed and laughed, banging his arm on the closet. "HAHA! You Protectors seriously think you could hurt any of us?? Especially me? I'm perfection, baby! There's no hurting this guy!" Scott blushed in frustration. "Ugh... your vanity! This is why it never worked out, you know that right? It's too much!" The two looked away from each-other in silence. “...Anyway... I just wanted to... Give you this... A card with my signature. To remind you of me..." Sabre handed the card over. "I can't really forget you... But thanks." Scott took the card and awkwardly shuffled it into his pocket. "Anyway... I kinda forgot that the universe is about to end... We need to do something about that..." "We've checked most of the rooms now... There's just no information for your family Polly..." Casey sighed. "Let's just check this last corridor..." Polly walked down. She looked back to see Casey lying on the floor, close to sleeping. She sighed and dragged her along. "Oh hey, look in this room..." Casey got up. “...A sleeping hedgehog and tons of computer-y stuff. Oh, and Melissa frozen solid. Wait." "MELISSA?!? What happened??" Polly flew over whilst Casey simply stepped over Harvey. "Hold on. I have a new weapon to unfreeze her!" Casey pulled out a flamethrower that was twice the size of her and started firing whilst screaming. Melissa unthawed and collapsed down to the ground. "What... What are you guys doing her- JACK!" She sprung up. "Jack was 'napped by Spinky! I gotta..." Jack was just around the corner. He ran in and tripped over Harvey, waking him up. "MELISSA!!" He hugged her once again. "Are you okay???" "ARE YOU OKAY??" Melissa cried. "What happened?? How did you escape??" "I was freed! There's a REALLY BIG PROBLEM... The light has started to fall and it's right on top of Tropoi! If it hits it, the explosion will be enough to destroy everything as we know it!!" Jack paced back and forth. "Oh man." Polly sighed. “...We were here to try and find information about Polly's family." Casey put her arm around Polly. Polly sighed and wiped away her tears. “...It'll have to be saved for another time." Harvey wiped his eyes. “...So, we're all doomed, huh?" "Yeah." Jack looked down at him. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Harvey got up and stretched tediously. "Right now?..." Melissa pointed outside to the falling light. "Well, if the universe is gonna explode, I whilst as well look good for it." "This is the armoury," Lana was scanned by the door, opening it. "I believe it has changed drastically since the last time you were here." Sonar picked up a coat with Sabre's face on it. “...So, this would prepare us for contact with the light?" "Somewhat. The coats are incredibly thick and resistant. We have pants and shoes too." Lana collected them. "However, those wearing it could still be damaged. We need to get metal plates to attach to the clothes; this will reflect any damage from the light. Gary sells them. We can meet him outside." Within a flash Lana had flew out of the room and was in contact with Gary. "I guess I'm walking then..." Sonar groaned. She made it outside where Gary and Lana were conversing. "Oh, hey Sonar! Working with Lana, eh?..." he groaned. “...What's with you?" Sonar asked. "Nothing. It's just..." He frowned. “...With you two groups working together... I'm only gonna profit once!" "Is that seriously your problem right now??" Sonar was about to shout but Lana stopped her. "It's temporary, Gary. This shall not last. Now, do you have the plates?" Lana noticed an ease in Gary's tone and smiled. "Yeah, hold on..." He rummaged in his booth for them and passed them over. "There you go!" Sonar and Lana stared at Gary, pulling various confused faces. “...What? I handed over the plates." "Yeah... You're just gonna give them to us?" Sonar frowned. "For free?" Lana added. "Oh! Well, no." The two groaned. "BUT!" Gary started. "You only have to pay me... If we survive." "It's something." Lana rolled her eyes. "Let's go the main room. That's where we will all meet." Meanwhile, Spinky, with assistance from Cindy and Rufus, collected all the materials needed to create the device. "So, the plan once again?" Cindy placed the materials on the floor. "We're going to connect five capsules together. Their secured power should be enough to contain the light." Spinky passed a crayon over to Rufus, who was busy doodling a blueprint. "Finished!" Rufus passed the crayon back. "Ooh lessee!" Rufus passed it over to Cindy who chuckled upon seeing it. "Y’know... The way the wires are positioned and the capsules... It kinda looks like a fusion of both Velocity's and the Protector's logos..." "That was my idea, heh..." Rufus blushed. "Let's make this in my bedroom. Besides, I believe the mint and strawberry corgis are still in there..." Spinky moaned. "So, what are we gonna do??" Jack cried. “...I suppose we could go and help Cindy-" "We could do with the help!" Cindy walked in with Spinky and Rufus besides her. She noticed Polly and Casey. "What are you two doing here?!? I told you to stay put in the ship..." Cindy panicked. "Sorry, C... I just wanted to know about my family..." "It's okay. That's not a problem right now, we could do with all the help we can get." Cindy laid the blueprint down and the seven analysed it. Meanwhile Harvey was singing in the shower. "Sabre, oh Sabre, just how much we admire 'ya!" With a few clinks and a couple of clanks, maybe a fun bonding montage, the device was complete. "Good job team!" Cindy cheered. "Now let's head to the main room. I bet everyone's waiting for us." Harvey had finally emerged out of the shower. "Hey guys! I'm ready now. Need any help?..." The whole group had assembled within the main room of Velocity Headquarters. The poodle receptionist was also present, being pestered on deals from Gary. Sabre was in the middle, of course. "After a short discussion me and Scott have decided that we will be the ones entering the light." “...Are you sure???" Cindy questioned Scott. "I don't trust him with you. Besides, you lead the last major event. And the one before that. And the one befo-" "Yeah, fair point. Stay safe..." Cindy hugged him. "Sabre honey! Here's the armour. Oh, and you too, Mr. Wolf." Lana handed the armour over to Sabre gently, crying on his shoulder and trying her hardest to let him go. She just dumped the armour on Scott's head. "You'll need some way to get there, though..." Rufus panicked. "I'll drive you two down there in a cab?" Harvey went to collect the cab's keys. "Once we get close enough you can jump." "That sounds so reckless..." Scott looked over at the light that was dropping at a faster rate than before. "Polly and I can join too. We will circle around the light and pick you up once you hopefully contain it..." Lana confirmed with Polly. "Is everybody ready?" Sabre asked. The group nodded. "Let's go." Scott had already left through the lift. "Good luck guys... Harvey, keep in contact if you can..." Cindy waved the group goodbye. "It's worrying that this may be the last time that we see them..." Casey looked down at the falling light. "Don't think like that..." Cindy sighed. Outside Velocity headquarters, Sabre, Scott, Lana and Polly were waiting outside for Harvey to arrive with the cab. "What's taking him so long??" Polly groaned. "There will be nothing left soon!!" "Hush! Harvey is a wonderful driver." Lana blushed. "I'm sure he'll be here so-" Harvey drove straight past them and nearly crashed into a statue of Sabre, before slowly reversing back to them. "C'mon guys! Get in!" Scott put his hand over his mouth. "I can't believe this is happening..." Sabre took the front seat next to Harvey and had Lana in his lap. Scott and Polly sat in the back seats. The cab began to take flight and was getting closer to the light. Scott and Sabre gulped simultaneously. The speed of the cab made it hard for the group to talk. As such they had to shout. "HEY GUYS, DO YOU HAVE THE DEVICE??" Harvey yelled. "YEAH." Scott held it up. "WHAT ABOUT THE HARNESS?? YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO STAY CONNECTED." Harvey yelled, even louder than before. "We have that, too." Sabre held the harness and connected it to Scott. He had no need to yell, his voice is loud enough. "IN THAT CASE, YOU GUYS CAN JUMP NOW. GOOD LUCK!" Sabre was taking deep breaths. Suddenly he felt a pull on the harness. Scott had already jumped. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!! YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!!" Sabre struggled and pulled through the air to get closer to Scott. The two had entered the light. The light was extremely blinding and powerful. Both Scott nor Sabre could see what they were doing clearly. The light was zapping rays from left right and centre; luckily the metal plates were there to reflect them, however the intensity of the light made it so the two were shocked occasionally. "UH... SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!" The shocks were hitting Scott and making him flinch, causing Sabre to sway side to side. "YOU MAY WANNA HOLD ON TO ME.." "YOU SURE...?" "WELL, I'D RATHER YOU HOLD ME THAN WATCHING THE UNIVERSE END, SO SURE, GO AHEAD." The two had gotten much closer to the core of the light. The rays intensified. "SCOTT... I LOVE YOU..." Sabre clinged onto Scott and cried. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" "YOU'RE NOT GONNA." Scott used all of his might to hold the device up. It began to glow and created an explosion of white, blinding light. "HEY..." No response. "HEY!!! SABRE!!! WAKE UP!!" Sabre opened his eyes. He was in the space cab with Harvey next to him. "Wh-What happened?? Did we do it??" Sabre checked the back seats. Polly, Lana and Scott were there. "WE DID!!" Scott cheered and held up the device, now glowing red due to containing the light. Sabre smiled back. "Let's go back to headquarters." Sabre, Lana and Harvey returned to the main room. Spinky ran up and jumped on them. "WOW!! WELL DONE!!" They screamed. "I can't believe you did it!!" “...Where are Scott and Polly?" Cindy panicked. "We're here!!" Polly ran in and hugged Cindy. Scott joined them. The Protectors were on one side of the room whilst Velocity were on the other. Both teams looked at each-other awkwardly. "Wait. Who's gonna have the light?..." Casey questioned. "Oh boy." Rufus curled up in the corner and covered his ears. The Velocity cohorts looked up to Sabre. He walked to the middle of the room. "You can keep it. Go and use it to power Tropoi and Xylox." "Really?" Cindy tried hard to close her opened jaw. "Yeah." He turned back. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." The Protectors went to their ship. Sabre watched them from a distance. "AND HEY!" He yelled. "Next time I won't be so easy on ya'!" He smirked. Cindy took control of the ship's wheel. Her crew were behind her. "Are you ready?" Rufus asked. "Let's go and tell the planets the good news." Cindy grinned. The End Category:Red Alert Category:Chapters